Secretary
Secretaries are appointed staff within the Krytan Ministry that act as assistants to Ministers. They help with almost any duty the Minister needs performed, including sitting in on Sessions in their stead. Overview Secretaries are important officials within a Minister’s office. A Secretary will assist the Minister in his or her duties, and if a Minister cannot be present for a matter that requires a vote, the Secretary can cast the vote on behalf of the Minister. Though a Minister may take on more than one Secretary, it is he or she who will delegate tasks and responsibilities to his or her staff. Ministers may have only one Secretary accompany them into the risers during Sessions; the rest should position themselves to the sides. Roster Divinity's Reach * Eastern Commons: No Minister * Ossan Quarter: Sakura Xiao * Rurikton: NPC Minister * Salma District: Annika Aguillard * Western Commons: Quinn Dempsey Queensdale * Beetletun: David Lucci * Claypool: Open * Krytan Freeholds: No Minister * Shaemoor: Marcos De Luca Lake Doric * East Lake Doric: No Minister * West Lake Doric: Aislin Askel Kessex Hills * East Kessex: No Minister * West Kessex: Tylen Aguillard Gendarran Fields * Ascalon Settlement: Open * Nebo Terrace: No Minister Harathi Hinterlands * Greystone: Open Duties * Attend and participate in Open and Closed Sessions. * Speak on behalf of the Minister and the district in cases when the Minister is not present. * Help keep the Minister’s office organized and assist with scheduling meetings, correspondence, administration, and other duties. Minister Office Vacancy If a Minister leaves his or her Office, the Secretary can choose to occupy the Minister’s Office for up to 30 days, or until a new Minister is elected into the office. During this time, the Secretary is expected to: * Make the public aware that the Minister’s Office is now vacant. * Tend to the needs and concerns of the district’s constituents, and forward serious matters to the attention of the Vice Legate Minister. * Organize and prepare the vacant office for the next Minister. * Represent the district at Open and Closed Session, though the Secretary may not vote on any matters or legislation except those that directly affect the district in which they serve. After 30 days have passed, whether or not the office is occupied, the Secretary must acquit themselves from these duties. At this point, or if the Secretary decides not to occupy the office, they may decide to take a different role or leave the Ministry. OOC Duties * Act as a point of contact for people seeking communication with the Minister’s Office. * Help the Minister facilitate, create, and drive engaging roleplay for your district through district plot arcs. * Assist in keeping the applicable Electoral District Profile current. * Keep the applicable Minister Office subforum updated and current. * Advertise your events on the KM forums and post them on the calendar. Becoming a Secretary Applications are always accepted on the Krytan Ministry's Enjin. Click here! Secretaries come into their positions strictly through roleplay. Sometimes a Secretary might be appointed to a Minister’s office by the Vice Legate Minister. Often, the Ministers might elect a particularly efficient Scribe and promote them to a personal secretary. Other times, a Minister might hire someone from outside of the current membership to come in as a Secretary. If you are interested in playing a Secretary, you can either initiate RP directly with Ministers from outside of the project, or you can enter the project as another rank and try to work your way up! Requirements * Krytan Citizen and Resident. If non-human, a sensible backstory and explanation as to how they obtained citizenship, as well as how and why they came to be involved in the human government system. * Not currently serving with the Ministry Guard, Shining Blade, or Seraph. * Possess a good OOC reputation and history. * No public ties to shady or questionable activities or organizations. * Possess the ability and time to invest moderate to high level of IC and OOC participation both in-game, out of game, and on the KM forums. * Proficient grasp of legal concepts from an IC standpoint, or the ambition to learn * Create a PC profile on the wiki and/or Enjin * Attend at least two scheduled events per month, and wear the KM guild tag during Ministry-related roleplay. * Join the KM OOC Skype chat. Approval Process Secretaries may receive a public introduction at the succeeding Open Session from their Minister or the Vice Legate Minister. See Also For many Secretaries, consulting the Transcript Archive as a definitive resource has helped them to do their jobs more efficiently. The Archives hold information on past inductions, trials, bills, oaths, etc. This is useful if the Secretary or their Minister is about to start something! http://kmtc.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Roles